1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display panel for a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device has various advantageous characteristics such as thin thickness, lightweight, low power consumption, etc. Thus, the LCD device has been widely used in a monitor, a notebook computer, a cellular phone, TV etc. The LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying an image by altering an optical transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD apparatus applies a voltage to a liquid crystal layer to change the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. The LCD apparatus displays an image by changing optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.